


Dating Negan

by robinwritesallthefanfiction



Category: The Walking Dead (Comics), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Dating, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fluff, Jeffrey Dean Morgan as Negan, Reader-Insert, Rough Kissing, Swearing, Teasing, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 17:15:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8498452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robinwritesallthefanfiction/pseuds/robinwritesallthefanfiction
Summary: Dating Negan would include...
Based on this lovely Tumblr post: http://grimesftwinchester.tumblr.com/post/152834204315/dating-negan-would-include.





	

You’re on the couch in Negan’s office, straddling his lap, your arms around his neck, your breasts pressed against his chest. He’s holding you close, one hand firmly pushing against the small of your back to rock your hips against his growing erection, the other splayed over the back of your neck. His fingers slide into your hair as he kisses you long and slow, your tongues tangling together. The room is eerily silent except for the sound of your mingled breathing.

You love kissing him, and you love it even more since he told you that he doesn’t let his wives kiss him at all. When you’d shyly asked why he was willing to kiss you, he had chuckled and winked. “We’re dating, doll,” he’d teased. “What kind of man ends a date without a kiss?”

It was rare that he wanted to be slow and gentle like he was being now, and you were savoring it, but you also wanted more. You move your hands without breaking the kiss, sliding your fingers down his muscled chest to the waistband of his jeans. It takes you a moment to get them unbuttoned and pulled down enough so that you can reach into his underwear and release his impressive cock. He groans as it springs free, slapping against his taut belly.

When you wrap your hand around him, he growls low in his throat and nips at your lips hard. You gasp in surprise and he smirks. “If you’re going to bring my dick into this, sweetheart, I’m going to get a little rough,” he informs you. You answer by stroking his length and squeezing it hard. He growls again, slamming his mouth back onto yours, tugging your lower lip between his teeth and pushing your skirt up with his hands. When his fingers slide up your thighs and he realizes you’re not wearing panties, a shiver runs through his whole body. “Fuck me, honey, have you been walking around like this all day?”

The last words come out sounding strangled because you’re stroking him again, slicking the fluid leaking from his head all over his shaft so that you can move your hand faster and harder. You press your lips to his ear as he lifts you roughly and whisper, “No. I only took them off when I got the message that you wanted to see me. It made me so wet that they were useless anyway.”

Negan slips a hand between your legs, testing your admission. “I can feel that, princess. My fucking lucky day, isn’t it?” He leans forward, capturing your upper lip between his this time, sucking at it and rolling it between his teeth before moving back to the lower one again. “Now get on,” he orders, his voice deep with desire, “and let me fuck your fucking brains out.”

It’s your turn to suck his lower lip into your mouth as you sink down onto his long, thick cock. You make sure to catch the tiny bit of beard right beneath his lip as well, liking the way the soft hair feels against your tongue. “Fuck, Negan!” you pant, his large, strong hands lifting you up and down, dragging you almost all the way off of his length before letting you slide slowly back down again. He pulls his lip from your mouth, chuckling as you both fight for dominance of the kiss.

He wins, of course, his larger mouth completely enveloping your own. He lifts your hands to his shoulders and you know what he wants. You brace yourself there, holding your body up so he can thrust into you at a brisk pace. You gasp heavily into his mouth and he makes a humming noise deep in his throat, his hands slipping back under your skirt. He presses his thumbs together right above your aching clit and you moan loudly.

“Fucking come all over my big fucking dick, sweetheart,” Negan rumbles. His thumbs slide down to roughly stroke your throbbing nub and then you’re screaming into his mouth. “Fuck!” The word is muffled because he’s still sucking and biting your lips, and you clench around him tightly as his cock starts to jerk inside you.

Your tongues tangle together once more, and you gasp into each other’s mouths as you both reach an intense climax. Heat floods your body as he releases inside you, your quivering muscles drawing every last bit of pleasure out of him. You sag against him, no longer able to hold yourself up, rubbing your face against the soft fabric of his shirt as you shudder uncontrollably in his arms. He holds you gently as he softens and slips out of you, nuzzling your face with his and breathing hard. “Fuck, princess,” he pants. “I love how tight that sweet pussy always is for me.”

You lift your face, kissing his jawline sweetly. “It’s easy to be tight when your dick is so big,” you tease, and he laughs throatily.

“That’s my girl,” he praises you, leaning down and giving you a soft kiss. “Now stand up.” You obey, biting your lip and watching hungrily as he begins to pull off his shirt, exposing dark curls of chest hair that lead all the way down to his waist. You smile proudly as you see that his jeans are smeared with both of your fluids. He chuckles again. “Liking the mess you made, huh?” He leans forward, tugging your skirt down until it pools at your ankles so that he can wipe you clean with his shirt. The soft fabric feels good against your skin, and the way his powerful hands grip you send another wave of desire through your body. He pulls your skirt back up, his hands combing your hair back into place, and winks at you. “Where are those panties, honey?”

You reach into your top, retrieving the crumpled ball of fabric from between your breasts. His eyes are wide as he smirks at you, his pupils dilating as another wave of desire clearly washes over him as well. “If I did not have shit to do this afternoon…” he grumbles under his breath, leaning forward and plucking the panties from your hand with his long, agile fingers. “I have to get back to fucking work, sweetheart. But you can come and retrieve these from me later… for a price.” He stands, towering over you, tucking the panties into the back pocket of his jeans, wiping himself off as best as he can with his shirt. “I need clean fucking pants,” he says, arching an eyebrow at you.

You laugh prettily and he shakes his head teasingly. “I’ll come back later,” you assure him, walking across the room slowly, knowing that he’s watching your ass and hips sway. 

As you touch the handle of his office door, you look back over your shoulder at him. “Oh, and Negan? Those are my favorite panties. I’ll do…” You take a deep breath and lick your lips. “I’ll do anything to get them back.”

He leans against the arm of the couch, rumpled, sweaty, and shirtless, and you think he’s never been more beautiful. “I’ll remember that, doll,” he answers, his voice low and full of dark promises.

You smile at him giddily and then breeze out the door, whistling as you walk back to your own work.


End file.
